


Byun Baekhyun

by Bearded_Turnips



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, cute as fuck, gay stuff of non sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearded_Turnips/pseuds/Bearded_Turnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is on my other accounts on various websites so don't be alarmed also sorry if this looks awful it was written by me a trash goblin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Name) snuggled under his large blanket, absorbing the warmth it gave the petite male. Having nothing to do he sat there looking through his twitter while waiting for his beloved boyfriend to come home so he could steal his warmth as well; he was chilly since it was mid winter and (Name) being the genius he is left the window open a crack. Letting out a small sneeze he slowly shuffled out of bed and walked to his boyfriends closet, opening it gently he searched the seemingly endless abyss of fabrics till he found it! A fuzzy sweater that was obviously to big on him, not caring in the slightest he put the large sweater on; enjoying how it smelt like his lovers body wash and just him.

Waddling back to bed, he snuggled into the king sized bed's sheets as he began watching random YouTube videos to pass time, finding them very funny but still holding a dead expression as he let out loud puffs of air from his nose to show his amusement in some form, not even noticing his lover walking in the room obviously tired. Feeling the bed sink the (HC) haired male turned slowly and let out a lazy smile as he opened his arms for the other to snuggle into; both missing him and wanting his god damn warmth.

Seeing this invite for snuggles he gently dived in, snuggling into the crook of the others neck, not even bothering to take off his makeup as he peppered the others neck with butterfly kisses, clearly missing the male. "Welcome back my itty bitty piece of bacon~ How was practice?" (Name) said giggling slightly at the butterfly kisses, cheeks tinted a light pink as he gently raked his fingers through his lovers chocolate locks, enjoying the soft feeling. Only earning a tired groan from the other as the brunette enjoyed his lover playing with his hair he looked at him with a lazy smile and spoke "I missed you my itty bitty egg~ nice sweater by the way~" softly, pecking the others nose as the (EC) eyed male blushed at the pet name.

"It's cold and your sweaters are always warm and big, and I missed you too" (Name) said pulling the other into more cuddles as he spoke in the Idols ear "Bitch ima steal all your warmth and you cant do shit~" tone completely changing, going from zero to 100 reaaal quick as he latched on to the other like a koala and began falling asleep as Baekhyun struggled to get free.

Sighing he snuggled into the (Nationality) male and soon joined him in a happy little slumber.

 

\------------------

fluff fluff fluuuuuuffff


	2. Second chapter because you earned it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more gay and cute man

(Name)'s eyes slowly fluttered open as he snuggled into Byun more before yawning softly and getting out of his grip and waddling to the bathroom, needing to use it for obvious reasons. After finishing his duties he waddled to the kitchen to see a box of cupcakes on the table, making his stomach growl at the sight. Slowly shuffling to the box of joy he pawed at it, debating on opening it in case it was important. 

Feeling a pair of arms pull his back into a strong chest, the young adult jumped slightly as he turned his head to look at the mystery man to see a certain Korean male "Whats shaken bacon~?" (Name) teased as he attempted to play off him almost eating a cupcake. "You left me..." He said groggily, makeup smeared as he nuzzled his nose into the petite males locks, tightening his grip around the others waist. "Sorry, I had to go to the restroom~" He giggled leaning his head back into the others chest and giving him a chaste kiss before speaking "So baconator~ can I have a cupcake? They are really tempting~" He said with a pout, swaying his body slightly. 'Not as tempting as you~' Byun thought with a small glint in his eyes as he nodded softly, grumbling as his lover left his grasp for the cupcakes.

 

Opening the box the (HC) haired male smiled happily as he pulled out a cupcake that had more icing than actual cupcake. Pulling out one of the heavenly treats he took a rather large bite from the cupcake, icing covering his lips---him obviously oblivious to this fact as he continued eating it. 

 

After the (Nationality) male finished he smiled happily at his lover--Byun sighing as he looked at the other. Walking over he grumbled before speaking; "you eat like a child.." before pulling him into a kiss, licking off the icing. This action caught the smaller male off guard but he quickly kissed back, wrapping his arms around the others neck, smiling gently as his bacon lifted him on to the island, hands wandering around the others hips; gently rubbing circles with his thumbs, causing the other to let out slight gasps. Taking this chance Byun dived his tongue into the others mouth re-exploring the others warm mouth. 

This steamy make-out session went on for a few minutes before they both pulled away panting and blushing as name grabbed his cheeks (FACE NOT ASS) and spoke in between pants "I am going to eat these cupcakes in the living room, care to join?" as he moved to grab the box, his ass getting shown off in his tight short shorts as he stumbled away into the other room, giggling as he went into his mermaid tail blanket (Its like a sleeping bag without the zipper and its made of wool blankets and shaped like a mermaids tale and you can like hide in it) a gift from his lover on his birthday last year.

Byun quickly followed the others beautiful ass as he pulled him to his lap, both enjoying the silence as (Name) spoke quietly "I love you" before snuggling into him and continuing "You look like a raccoon by the way" As the others eyes widened before running to clean off the makeup.

 

Winter was a great season for (Name)


End file.
